


800 worlds collide

by ghostfaygo



Category: Homestuck, MSPA Forums
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Satire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfaygo/pseuds/ghostfaygo
Summary: dave strider wus a loner single anime kid........... until karate vantass (the jock) gave him daily beatins
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Terezi Pyrope, Caliborn/Dirk Strider, Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Gamzee Makara/Terezi Pyrope, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Vriska Serket, Kanaya Maryam & Vriska Serket, Karkat Vantas/Equius Zahhak, Lil Cal/Dave Strider, Lil Cal/Dirk Strider, Nepeta Leijon/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam/Vriska Serket, Rose Lalonde/Vriska Serket, Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider, Sollux Captor/Terezi Pyrope, Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider, Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 17
Kudos: 14





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> its satire.

dave stider was a annoying kid, he no friends, wathes anime, and is really emo and brocken. he sits alone in efurry class. no one likes him, and he smell like ass.

karate vantass was a jock, he ha too many friends, really popilar, and is really cool and bully. he sits with different people evryday. everyone likes him, and he smell like vanilla.

karate HATESSSSSSSSSSSS dave, like....... a lot! he hates all of his anime waifus , he thinks anime is for chumps! also ,,,, he thinks......... dvae..........is.........................homo. and it true but? karate has a GF, her name terezi and terezi has a gf her name vriska and vriska has a bf his name sollux and sollux has a gf her name aradia and aradia has a gf her name feferi and feferi has a gf her name nepeta and nepeta has a bf his name equius. 

karate knwos dave has a crush on one of the cool kids, dirk. karate and dirk are good friend and laugh 2 gether. karate knwos dave will never ger someone like dirk! dirk likes roxy and roxy likes jane and jane likes jake and jake likes...... no one. karate decides he should beat dave up for being so stupid and blind (full offence terez)

"HEY, LONER UGLY KID!" karate yells to dave. "w-what do yoy want...." dave shyly replies, hes so shy. "IM A GOING TO MKAE YOU HAVE A BAD TIME!!!" karate says as he lungs on dvae and starts punching.

"k-kinky, juts like in the hentais" dave syas while being punched. "WHAT OH HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' karate jumps off him and starts to puke. gross gross gross gross gross gross gross gross gross gross gross gross grsss. "OK FINE ILL JUST USE MY WORDS! YOU STUPID ANIME BOY, DIRK WILL NEVER LIKE YOU! YOU ARE TOO UGLY AND SMELL LIKE AASSSS!!!!!!!". "d-dirk senpai l-loves me..." dave shyly replies. "hey giys what g-g-g-g-g-gg-going on!!!" dirk w=says. "IM BULLYING SOMEONE" 

"ok lol bye:" dirk leave

"ACTYALLY I GTG BYE"

"o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--ok"

NEPETA POV:

:33< meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow mewo emeow eow ,eowekwpjeeiuuqghsurhfgduahUHVO9DHSHVIUSHVGIUWSHG8UISHVDIUBNws dJVbe[YUPDSVHB

end of hapyer make sure 2 check out my other story "fun with the a friends" 

i post updates more frequeenttl than other stories so make sure 2 keep up 

nexr chpayer comin soon

bye *burp*


	2. chaoer 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karate vantass doesn’t like dave, dave is the

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ... *chokes a little*

* * *

**chicken**

* * *

k

n 

karate runs out da room and chances after dirk. “WAIT UP!” karate tells to dirk.

”k” dirk says as he stop and wait for karate slow ass to catching up witj him.

”IM NEED TO TELL YUO SOMETHING ABOUT......... DVAE” karate says as he looks down at his broken shoe.  
  


”what lol” dirk reply waiting fo karate two answe.

”HE HAZ A CRUSH ON YOU. HE WANTS TO KISS YOU. HE WANT TO SEE YOU MAKED AMD STUFF. HE WANTS TO DO GAY THING TO GOU. HE IS HOMO. HE WANT TO LICK YOU. HE WANT TO-“

”stop taking” dirk says, cutting off karate.

”OK..” 

“bye lmao”

”WHAT?” karate say as dirk dances and walks away while singing my little pony theme song .. my little pony my little pony AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH my little pony i used to wonder what friendship could be my little pony until you all shared its magic with me

layer that day: (brb i ned to eat dinner) (ok i’m back wit chicken )

drik sees dave at his locker and remember what karate tell him earlier “that dude wants to lick you man” is what he remembered karate was say

“hi” dirk say as he walk up to save 

“o-omg hhhhi dirk *blushes*” dave says

”lol idk why you said “*blushes*” but ok, someone say you like me is thayer true or waht

”y-yes dirk senoai i love you so much i want to lick you” dave replies blushes really hard 

“no” dirk say while running away 

“*runs away sobbing*” dave says while running away sobbing 

—————————-/————————

k know i could use that line thing but i’m on mobile rn and won’t wann scroll up so

nepeta POV:

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 700:400 

AC: :33 < hi

TG: who r yuo

AC: :33 < my girlfuriend and boyfuriend say you’re ugly

TG: ok???

AC: :33< do u agree 

TG: i-idk... 

AC: :33< you’re so boring to talk to omg do you say anything normal 

TG: are you bullying right now 

AC: :33< *AC starts to punch TG!*

TG: ow.. *TG cries*

AC: :33< cry little boy cry cry cry cry 

TG: ... idk if i like this 

AC: :33< *AC burps in TGs face!* bye losfur

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 420:2982!!!

ok bye subscribe and wait fur da next chapser, i going to eat now bye bye he he bye bette bye bye bye bey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comment what are you doing rn wanna e my friend i’m like kinda cool let’s meet up so we can fight pull up pull up bet you won’t bet you won’t you too scared pull up then


	3. chanter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dave sobs in ha sorrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you go to sleep at night. when you wake up in the morning.

* * *

**chnater 3**

* * *

**dave was a so uoset and sad because has crush drik doesnt do not doent like him back......... dvae continues 2 do the cry while sinnging spongebob song.**

**dave decide to do the talk 2 his buly karate vantass.**

**"h-hey.." dave said to karate. "WHAT DO UR WANT I AM THE BUSY MAN HERE" karate replied to th dave. "dirk reject me......" dave tald karate while crying. "GOOD LOSER U R SMELL LIKE HOT DOG WATERS!!!!" karate saif laughong.**

**then the dave and karate start make ing out and they pull away after 3 minue and run away from uh chother.**

Chillin' with a hair tie,  
No makeup with some sweatpants on.  
You know I can always be that guy,  
You can think about me all night long  
But I think you need something to think of me.  
Something that will keep you warm  
And show we can be more than just this  
So baby if you are not ready for my kiss

Then you can wear my sweatshirt  
And you can tell your friends we'll be together till the end  
Girl you can wear my sweatshirt  
Cuz you're the only one I hold and I don't want you to be cold  
So baby wear mine

When you go to sleep at night, When you wake up in the morning  
And when you walk the halls girl you know wanna flaunt it  
Said this may be the start of something new  
Girl I'm gonna tell you exactly what I wanna do is more than just this  
So baby if you are not ready for my kiss

Then you can wear my sweatshirt  
And you can tell your friends we'll be together till the end  
Girl you can wear my sweatshirt  
Cuz you're the only one I hold and I don't want you to be cold  
So baby wear mine...  
And you can wear my, my, my, my sweatshirt  
And I don't want you to be cold,  
Cold, co- co- co- cold  
So you can wear my

So you can wear my sweatshirt  
And you can tell your friends we'll be together till the end  
Girl you can wear my sweatshirt  
Cuz you're the only one I hold and I don't want you to be cold  
So baby wear my  
Sweatshirt  
Cuz you're the only one I hold and I don't want you to be cold  
So baby wear my

sweatshirt

: to feel disgust or embarrassment and often to show this feeling by a movement of your face or body. : to make a sudden movement from fear of being hit or hurt. See the full **definition** for **cringe** in the English Language Learners Dictionary. **cringe**.

love

/ləv/

Learn to pronounce

See definitions in:

All

Roman History

Tennis

_noun_

  1. 1.

an intense feeling of deep affection.

"babies fill parents with feelings of love"

Similar:

deep affection

fondness 

tenderness 

warmth 

intimacy 

attachment 

endearment 

devotion 

adoration 

doting 

idolization

worship 

passion 

ardor 

desire 

lust 

yearning 

infatuation 

adulation 

besottedness

compassion 

care 

caring 

regard 

solicitude 

concern 

friendliness 

friendship 

kindness 

charity 

goodwill 

sympathy 

kindliness 

altruism 

philanthropy 

unselfishness

benevolence 

brotherliness

sisterliness

fellow feeling 

humanity 

relationship 

love affair 

affair 

romance 

liaison 

affair of the heart

intrigue 

amour 

Opposite:

hatred 

    *     *     *     *   2. 2.

a great interest and pleasure in something.

"his **love for** football"

Similar:

liking 

weakness 

partiality 

bent 

leaning 

proclivity 

inclination 

disposition 

enjoyment 

appreciation 

soft spot

taste 

delight 

relish 

passion 

zeal 

appetite 

zest 

enthusiasm 

keenness 

predilection 

penchant 

fondness 

  3.     *     *   4. 


_verb_

  1. 1.

feel deep affection for (someone).

"he loved his sister dearly"

Similar:

be in love with

be infatuated with

be smitten with

be besotted with

be passionate about

care very much for

feel deep affection for

hold very dear

adore 

think the world of 

be devoted to

dote on

cherish 

worship 

idolize 

treasure 

prize 

be mad/crazy/nuts/wild about

have a pash on

carry a torch for 

be potty about

Opposite:

hate 

loathe 

detest 

    *   2. 2.

like or enjoy very much.

"I just love dancing"

Similar:

like very much

delight in

enjoy greatly

have a passion for

**ok this was goood chaper 3 see me in chapfuree 4 toommtooq i will uploacd uodate tomoroq see u there thanks for the read letd have a fun time thanks**




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stream sweatershirt by jacob sartiuriwds


	4. chalet 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jk im do chlaetr nlow dorry 4 chapyer 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey

* * *

**chupter 4**

* * *

davw doesnt not know hwy karate kiss him....... does karate like him?? dave could NEVER of imagin tht if his bein honestly. karate als doesnt know why he kiss dave, dave juts looked so cute while sobbing.............. karate decide he gonna go talk to the dave about this messessssssezsewDSrujkrt6ezr.

"DAVE?" karate yelled outs. "w-wahr?" dave replied shyly

"I THINK U R LOOK CUTE WHEN YOU CRY KINDA" karate tells dave. "oh r-really? thank y-you..." dave sayssss eimj. karate starts kissing the dave again and then- **SIKE** lets go to anther of povs

ok lest see whz nepeta doi ng

"hi equius you stupid bitch" nepeta says to equius. "hey dumb fucker nepeta i like to say curse words like fuck bitch ass and shit!" equius says. "me too and im lazy mean i hate roleplaying anf my favprite animal is a dog" nepeta replies. yep im wrting their charcaters so good i need an award for this daaamnnnnnn. aradia walks into the room. "hii guys man i HATE dead releatef stuff like bones ew who likes bones not me lol ewwww" aradia says while staring at the ceiling. "i dont care you stupid dumb bitch ill kill you in your sleep is that whta yoh want??!?! bark bark woof woof" nepeta says to aradia. "YEAHHH!!!! DUMB BITCH STUPID FUCKER HOE ASS SLUT WHORE BITCH BITCH BITCH IMAHEWDBVSU" equius says. "LOL! thanks for talking to me guys... ive been feeling sad lately" aradia confesses. "WE DONT CARE SERIOUSLY WE DONT FUCKING CARE PLEASE LEAVE OMG NO ONE LIKES YOU IM LITERALLY GOING TO MURDER YOU BARK BARK" nepetas saisds. "yeah we dont care bitch" equius agrees. "thank you guys for caring but i wouldnt want to burden you with my issues....im going to go now.... dont chase after me or anything.." aradia says as she walks out the door. "ok" nepeta and equius say at the same time.

lets do the see of eridan and feferi r doing

"we are the best of friends rawr rawr hehe!" feferi tells eridan. "yes we are and we definityle have no issues im so glad we are friends this is so cool" eridan says.

ok nothing interesting there

lets see what kanaya is doing ig

"I HATE MAKING DRESSES I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATEVHATE IIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" kanaya screms at the top of her lungs. "WHO TF LIKES MAKING CLOTHES?!?!! THIS SUCKS ASS WHY DID I SIGN UP FOR THIS CLASS **_UGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"_** wow kanaya is mad.

ok end of chapter becuade im in school and also idc about school so im gonna take a nap peace out new chpayer tomtorow thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my math teacehr is yelling at me rn

**Author's Note:**

> leave hate comments


End file.
